The rise of the New Warrior
by spearyhunter
Summary: Percy Jackson has had faced many terrors in his life. Now he goes to camp half blood and meets new friends and completely enjoys his life. When new terrors come and threaten the camp Percy must take them down alone. How will he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO characters Or HoO and this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me peace out. **

**The Rise of the New Warrior**

**_Chapter 1: _**

**_Narrators P.O.V_**

A lone boy was running across the central park and was tired and weary. His clothes were ripped and torn and he was so hungry. A bunch of hellhounds soon came into the clearing and surrounded the boy. Just as the hellhounds were about to attack the boy a bright light flashed into the clearing vaporizing the monster in an instant. The mysterious person grabbed the both soon vanished.

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

I fell unconscious the moment we got there. As I woke up was and comforting grabbed me and helped me get up. "What is your name young one" the women asked me. I replied energized "Percy, Percy Jackson". "My name is Hestia and I am the goddess of the hearth, who is your parents" the women asked. I replied "Well my mother was the best woman alive and her name was Sally Jackson as for my father I don't know where he is". I told her "My mother told me that he was lost at sea but either way I don't want to meet him, he abandoned my mother and I to my abusive step father Gabe; after all he was the one that killed my mother.

I was angry I took of my shirt and showed all the years of tormenting I faced during my time with Gabe. Hestia started tearing up and I became furious at what Gabe had done. Hestia's sink blew up and water started destroying everything in its way. I quickly calmed down and Hestia fixed everything with a blink of her eye. Hestia told me "look you father is a god the god Poseidon but don't tell anyone this okay". "My father is Poseidon, like he is a god" I stammered. "Yes, everybody thinks it's false but Greek Mythology is actually true" Hestia replied. "You're a half mortal and half god meaning you're a demigod". I in fact took the really well I mean compared to all the strange things that happened to me this was the only one that made sense. "You must go to a camp for demigods and it is called Camp Half-Blood" Hestia said and gave me a map and a pen. I asked Hestia "You gave me a pen to protect myself". She told me to uncap it and I did. "Aaaaaaaaaah" I yelp dropping the three foot long sword that was in my hand. Hestia told me "this is Anaklumus". "Riptide "I translated. "This sword will harm demigods, gods; monsters and titans but will do nothing to true and complete human mortals and is made up of a metal called celestial bronze". "Oh well, don't let me stop you oh and by the way I accidentally dragged you to Tallahassee, FL bye!"

LINE BREAK -

I took a subway to Fitzgerald, Georgia. I noticed that a kid my age was looking straight at me and looked away when I noticed him so I decided to make friends with him. "Hey my name is Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy, what is yours" I asked smiling. "Mm mm My name is Gggrover I mean Grover Underwood". Grover looked at me and said "Do you have dyslexia and ADHD"? "Yeah I do and are you a satyr"? I asked curiously. Faster than I could blink he took a dagger and started attacking me but I quickly disarmed him. I discovered that Hestia not only healed me, she also gave me the knowledge how to use a sword as an expert but how to use her fire powers as well. I grabbed Grover and I told him that I knew that I was a demigod and asked him if he could take me to Camp Half-Blood.

LINE BREAK –

We were at Charleston, Georgia when we were chased by a monster with 7 flame blowing heads and thirty Cyclops. I found a perfect celestial bronze shield and started attacking the hydra. I quickly blinded it with a jet of water and fought the Cyclops. Grover took out some Cyclops using some reed pipes. I dodged many attacks and stabbed them until they were all gone". The hydra managed to see me again. The hydra soon lunged and bit my arm and was about to kill me.

**_Poseidon's P.O.V_**

I was furious Zeus was trying to kill my son and he also stole my trident, the only way to stop Zeus is declare war.

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

Just as it was about to kill me Grover took out his dagger and cut its leg causing it to fall. I got up and used my flame powers to kill the hydra. "PERCY! Are you Ok, and I am glad you're alive and now let me heal you" Grover yelled. He got out some Ambrosia and fed it to me causing me to instantly feel better and get my wound healed. We quickly headed towards the boat us taking to Manhattan, New York. The trip was completed in and hour thanks to me. I used my water power to speed me up. Just as we got on to New York I fainted.

**_Poseidon's P.O.V _**

I marched in to the throne room and called every one for the council meeting. Once every one was settled I spoke. "Zeus, I am tired of your feeble attempts to overpower everyone in the council now hand me my trident back or this shall mean war on Olympus" I spoke with a deadly calmness in my voice. "I didn't steal the trident" Zeus said. I replied "then who did, I want the trident back by the summer solstice or their will be war". I flashed out of Olympus into my underwater palace before anyone could say something. The war will soon start unless Zeus admits that I am better and gives me my trident back.

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

As I woke up I was feeling so energized and strong. I looked around and found Grover sleeping on the floor. "Grover wake up" I yelled. "Enchiladas! I mean Percy" Grover said getting up with a start. "Are you okay man because we need to leave quickly, I think there is a monster in here" Grover said muttering frantically. We quickly got out of the hotel and on to the road. As got onto the road I noticed a guy following me and quickly told Grover. We called the nearest taxi and asked him to take us to Half-Blood hill in long island. When we got in I noticed that Grover didn't like it. The driver kept on shooting me glances to make sure that I was there and he nearly got us into 5 accidents. As we got of I saw a creek and people were surrounding it wearing armor and weapons. I turned to pay the driver but he wasn't there _Weird!_ I thought. I went to Grover but couldn't find him. "Hello my dear demigod friend" the guy who followed us spoke. The driver appeared right next to him holding Grover. I instinctively took out Riptide my sword. Then all of a sudden they changed form, the driver change into a gigantic beast that threw spikes and the driver turned into a twelve headed fire blowing beast. A manticore and hydra! I quickly lunged at the hydra using Riptide to slash at its leg wounding it and causing it to fall. I was about to kill it when the manticore threw a spike hitting my back causing me to fall to the ground in pain and it threw more. It was about to kill me when it got hit with a volley of silver arrows.

**_Zoe Nightshades P.O.V_**

Lady Artemis and her hunters were going to Camp Half-Blood when we saw a boy a few inches taller than me fighting off manticore and a hydra. He was able to injure the hydra. The manticore had the boy down and was about to finish him off when we the hunters shot arrows at the monsters. There was a satyr 5 yards away and was injured gravely. The boy got up and slayed the 2 beast. He got up and fell unconscious at Artemis's feet.

LINE BREAK

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

When I woke up everything was blurry and it took a few seconds to get my eyesight back. I front of me was a girl few inches shorter and was in a hunters uniforms. She was sitting and talking to a girl with Auburn hair. When they noticed that I was awake they went to get someone. I slowly got up and every muscle in my body hurt badly. There was a glass of water sitting right next to me I poured it all over myself. I instantly felt energized and go up. I came out of what looked like a wooden hospital. Then I saw a sign that completely answered my questions. **_Welcome to Camp Half-Blood._**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

Grover was calmly talking to another satyr and he was in his true form showing off his hooves and horns. I went over to him and said "Hey Grover how is it going". Grover replied "Percy! Are you okay, last time I saw you were dozing off in the infirmary". Grover got up and started showing me around camp pointing out everything. "There is the rock climbing area which has actual lava to add as a challenge" Grover showed. The forges over there are where you use a metal celestial bronze to make weapons" Grover said. Then after showing me all the cool stuff we the proceeded to the cabins. From what Grover showed me there are 12 cabins. Each cabin represents one of the gods and if you're their children you go in that cabin. The Poseidon's cabin was the best it related in every way to the sea and there were cool things in there. Grover took my stuff and put it in the Hermes cabin since I wasn't claimed.

Grover then took me to the arena where they held sword fights and spear fights. There was a big kid over there that was picking on people. He purposefully tripped them and would cut them when they weren't looking. He was about to punch a little kid in the face when I intervened. "Dude control your anger and stop bullying little kids and fight someone your age" I said angrily. He turned around and said "The newbie is here what a pleasure, hey newbie we have an initiation process for you". Grover tried to stop me but told him to back down. "My name is Bruce son of Ares and I am going to show you who is boss" Bruce said arrogantly. I took out my weapon and waited for him to come forward he did. He slashed at my legs but I dodged it and attacked him forcing him to go defensive. I kicked his shield away and blocked any punches that he threw. When he got close I blocked hid attacks and stabbed him in the gut. He doubled over and I quickly stabbed him until he collapsed. I took the sword and put it towards his neck forcing him to admit defeat. I won my first fight against another demigod.

**_Zeus_**___**P.O.V**_

I was furious Poseidon had declared war against me and I knew a bunch of facts that all the Olympians liked him including my other siblings all accept Athena. But someone must return the trident to ensure peace or else we will fall into Chaos and this will be the end of Olympus and Western civilization. I tried to go into to Poseidon realm but he wouldn't let me in. The only way was to kidnap any sons he has and so far he only has 1 son even if he won't admit, and that is Perseus Jackson. I must tell my daughter Thaila to help me out.

**_Percy's P.O. V _**

Grover took me away from everyone's shocked faces. "You could have been injured so badly but I'm proud man, you just proved to everyone that you're no one to mess with" Grover said happily. "Here let me introduce you to my friends here" Grover said. He took us to a clearing where a bunch of people were hanging out. "Percy this is Annabeth, Thalia, Will, Malcolm and Nico. (**An: IN this story Nico gets here before PJ) **"HEY GUYS my name is Percy Jackson and so you guys are all Grover's friends" I said. They all talked to me and we all made friends except for Thalia.

**_Thalia's P.O.V_**

So this one is Percy Jackson, Dad told me to lure him into the forest and beat him in a fight so that dad can deal with him. I better do it like now before he gets any training, "Guys lets go to the woods to hangout no buts come on one hour we meet up in this place no objections fully equipped" I said and disappeared.

Line break-

We all came back and Annabeth was explaining Percy how the woods are stocked with monsters and how we should all be careful. "Ok now let's go destroy some monsters and prove that we are better" I said full of enthusiasm at capturing the boy. Annabeth said "we will all go separate ways and if you need help whistle out loud". We all went separate ways but I followed him after making sure no one saw me. Just then five dracaena appeared. They surrounded him and started attacking but he defeated them in no time. I quickly jumped and started attacking him he was so shocked that I cut him across the face and punched him in the face causing him to bleed. He was such a skilled fighter that in less than 2 minutes I was scratched up and bleeding but he had minor injuries. Just as he was about to disarm me I used my sword and cut it across his chest causing him to stumble but he managed to disarm me. I stood there staring at him in shock until storm spirits that my father sent attacked him he stood behind his shield and vaporized any monsters that came near though he got many injuries from it. Before he could even react is I took his sword and stabbed him in the side and when he scrunched up in pain I cut him across the chest. The wind spirits came and took him. Grover came right then and said "Thalia are you ok where is Percy". "I don't know lets go round up the others quickly. Soon everyone was with us except Percy.

**_Zoe's P.O.V_**

The girl Annabeth came up to me say that the new camper was missing and we needed to find him. I somehow felt like I was connected to him so I decide that I must find him. Even if he is a boy lady Artemis might have a use of him.

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

I was being carried by this wind spirits at a speed I thought was impossible. I tried to fight back but they had my arms in a tight grip. I summoned a body of water and knocked out the two wind spirits but more came up to fight. I put my body on fire so no one could touch me. One a thunderbolt at me and while I was shocked they got me. We then got to some gigantic palace. By the time there were 4/50 spirits remaining. They took me and locked me in a cell. I did not know how I was going to escape. They brought me a lot of food and drinks and I was occupied but I always wanted to escape. One day when I had a lot of energy I burned through the metal cell. The spirits were GUARDING SOME OTHER AREA causing me to slip through unnoticed. I managed to vaporize 20 spirits before jumping of the palace. As I braced myself for the impact but it never came. When I opened my eyes I was in a puddle of water. Phew I was saved, now I needed to get to camp half blood.

**_Annabeth's P.O.V._**

Percy had vanished for a month and no one had seen him at all. I was mainly worried because no one has ever disappeared on their first day. No had dared gone into the mortal world because monster attacks were very frequent and they were happening near camp so we all assumed he died. On my way towards the Athena cabin I heard voices in the big house so I decided to spy on whoever it was. To my surprise Percy Jackson, the boy that has been missing was angrily talking to Chiron. "It was Thalia and she was the one who attacked me in the woods" Percy said furiously. Chiron said calmly "Thalia must have had a reason to it but I still shall talk to her and bring you along with me". This newly found information surprised me, Percy was alive and he blames Thalia. I was going to her cabin when a son of Hermes beat me there. I slowly spied on Thalia in the Big House.

**_Percy's P.O.V_**

Yes! Revenge at last for the terrible thing she has done for me. I quickly hid while Chiron gave her a long boring lecture about being nice and kind to people and then he gave me a signal to come out. Thalia seemed really shocked so I tried a good approach. "Hey Thalia, I hope you missed me because it is payback time" I said angrily She tried talking back but I starting attacking. She ran out of the big house and our fight then began. I went to offensive kept on slashing at her until she had a good defense. Now I went on defensive blocking every attack. She slashed at my knees; I dodged it and kicked her in the stomach. I slashed at her arm and then on the back she started bleeding. Thalia's struck at my arm but swiftly dodged it and BOOM! I punched her so hard in her face that she started bleeding profusely. She then fell back unconscious. I had won my first fight.

**AN: How did you like it so far? Remember review so I can continue and I will try to update every 2-4 days so until then PEACE OUT! PS Roman characters will be involved during my next few chapters. **


	2. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**PERCY'S P.O.V**_

**Are you kidding? Out of the 100 views I don't even have one review Please review so I can update. **

Everyone was staring at me with shocked expressions and that made me really proud. I had finally earned my place at camp. Just as I was about to leave, Grover came out of nowhere and started hugging me really hard that I almost thought that I would break my bones. When I got up, Boom! a lightning bolt had just missed me. Thalia had got up and she was very angry. A thunderbolt glanced of her sword and was about hit me when I made a thin sheet of pure water appear completely protecting me. She was very shocked and I willed all the water around me and hurled it at the daughter of Zeus. Thalia had no way to protect herself. The water hurled her straight into a tree with a sickening crunch. At the same time, a massive bolt struck me leaving me with a broken arm. She got up and fell unconscious. Grover helped me get up but then I fainted.

Line break-

When I woke up my felt better and I was feeling perfectly fine. I looked over at the next and I felt deeply sorry. Thalia was deeply hurt so I took out a pitcher of water and used it to slowly heal her injuries. Just as I was about to finish 5 silver arrows pierced me in the back causing me to fall back in pain. The hunters came in to the room and started attacking me ferociously. I uncapped riptide and started fighting back. One girl seemed fazed by the sword and I knocked her out hard. The water kept on healing me until the last hunter was down I started giving them some cuts and then quickly left. Thank god! I was safe, now all I need to do is find Grover. I wandered through Camp Looking for him when I ran into Annabeth coming from the Athena cabin. She pulled her dagger out and charged at me. Great I thought to myself now what do I do.

I took out riptide and blocked the attack. Then I started thrusting and parrying her attacks. I used my sword to cut her arm and when she was in pain I used my sword to disarm her. "What are you going to do you maniac, you already hurt us enough" Annabeth screamed. I felt furious, I tried to apologize but this girl is making this extremely hard. The hilt of my sword hit her head and she fell unconscious. I carried her to her cabin calming myself down and trying to stay cool. I had been in too much trouble already. As I was about to go to the beach I saw a piece of silver clothing. Shoot the hunters were back. I ran towards the ocean quickly followed by about 40 hunters led by none other than Zoe Nightshade. I could have sworn that the girl hated me. I am now going to show them who is boss. I drew back all the waves about 1000 feet back while dodging multiple arrows. Then _**Boom!**_ I willed a massive 100 foot tall wave crashed into all the hunters except Zoe. I then realized that maybe I have feelings for Zoe. I drew energy from water but I still was very tired. Then everyone including the hunters bowed. Then I almost fainted when I found a symbol of Poseidon over my head. What the? Was I really the son of him? I hate Poseidon, out of all the times now he decides to help me.

_**Poseidon's P.O.V**_

I knew Percy hated me and I wanted to really pay him back but the summer solstice is coming up and I knew I had the most support. I am glad that Zeus plan failed and I better get to know my son better. I need to visit him in his dreams. I can't help bragging to Zeus that my tired son managed to defeat his energized son. I hope all goes well Percy and hope you forgive me. There are a lot of bad things coming ups so you better be ready.

**Liked it I hope so, Review so I can add the things you want. **


	3. chaos and Artemis

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

Wow! That was weird, I am battling a bunch of hunters and then Chiron is calling me a son of Poseidon. I hate him after all the things he has done to me. After Chiron put me in the Poseidon cabin I immediately fell asleep. That night I dreamed of an older image of me. I then realized that this must be Poseidon. He came and told me that he is very sorry about what he did to me. At first I was furious but then it all started to make sense. "Who cares about ancient laws you could have at least helped or visited me?" I said angrily. "Son Zeus would have killed you if I had visited you and when he learned about you I had to blackmail him by using Thalia" my father said calmly. I grumbled "Ok I forgive you but you're off by a long shot father. The dream then ended.

I woke up feeling very angry I got up and quickly got ready. I quickly went into the pavilion and ate food and left. No need to attract attraction. I was walking when I saw Zoe talking to Artemis the goddess this was not good at all. Artemis saw me and took out a sword. This is not going to be good. I went on defensive while Artemis attacked. She was fast but I had good defense. Then I parried one of her strikes and used the disarming technique. I was successful but the moment I stepped forward I was teleported on to Olympus.

What the, I stared in shocked this was not my day. What did I do to make one of the gods angry? All of the gods were staring at me, so I quickly bowed down. "Rise my son" commanded in a nice and caring voice Poseidon. I got up and said "why in the world am I here". All Fourteen Olympians looked at me in shock, no one talked to them like that. I nervously grabbed my necklace. "WE all have decided that for the year you will be travelling with the hunters of Artemis. I screamed "What, why are you doing this what have I done". Artemis said "It's not an option so you have 10 minutes to get your stuff together and when you get to my camp, don't mess with my hunters like all you males do". That made me mad "I Perseus Jackson Swear on the name of chaos to protect Artemis and her hunters". Then a black helix symbol formed above me and out came a man. "I am Chaos, The creator of the universe and I have taken a special interest in you Jackson".

I was scared out of my whits. All the gods started bowing while I remained standing up. Chaos told everyone to stand up and then he gave me his full blessing. Chaos said "I gave you wings and now you can pinpoint Artemis or her hunters where ever they are". "Also I increased your senses so that now you're a quiet but deadly assassin, farewell". With those words he stepped into the void. I felt as if someone had killed me, just now I got adjusted into the fact that the gods exist when this happens. I quickly walked down Olympus and back into Camp Half Blood. I sighed; there will be a lot of explaining to do especially to Grover. I rushed into my cabin this day is not going well at all for me.

**Tell me who do you like better Artemis, Zoe, Annabeth or Thalia and I will put them as a heroine. **


	4. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**PERCY P.O.V**_

_**Only 2 reviews seriously the more reviews faster I updat**_e

"But Percy, you can't leave at all. How will I manage without you, you are my only best friend" said Grover. I had told Grover and Chiron about the terrible fact that I was leaving. Chiron already knew but Grover was a total different story. He had looked like someone had died and nearly started crying. I summoned some food for Grover to help him take in the fact that I will be gone. Once I was done with Grover and was done packing I stood near the ocean and surveyed the camp. This was probably the last time I was ever going to be here and even if the hunters didn't kill me, I would still be stuck with injuries. This was not how my life was supposed to be and not even close.

I used the nice wings Chaos had given me to fly to the hunter's camp. I wasn't hard at all with the built in tracking system. I appeared in the clearing and immediately had a bunch of bows pointed at me. What a nice welcoming party I thought. Artemis came and said "This boy (with disgust) will be our guardian and if you have any objections tell that to Zeus and Chaos. Murmuring filled the air as Chaos was mentioned. A tall girl came up to me. I was taller but there was fierce look in her eyes that told me she was not to be messed with. "Listen boy, just because you're our guardian you still have to do the chores" the hunter said and all of them left except for one person. Zoe stood there calmly staring at me. I said "I will be going now to do the laundry. Zoe said "Wait I'm sorry that the hunters are mad at you, you know the fact that the hunt is only for girls". "By the way you do the laundry over there next to the creek" said Zoe and she ran away. This is not what I was expecting but I'm glad I have found a new friend in the hunt.

When I got to the creek I was absolutely flabbergasted a surprised. There were enough clothes to cover half of Olympus. I started scrubbing and boy it was tough work. Chaos the n decided to speak in my mind. "You seriously are going to spend that much time on that, use your Chaos powers and Poseidon powers to wash them" said Chaos and transferred the knowledge to me. Whoa! I gasped a large amount of water mixed with Chaos's power just washed all of the hunter's clothes. I put my hand on fire and dried up all the clothes. Mission accomplished.

_**Artemis**__** P.O.V**_

I was angry at the boy, how dare he come here. What did I do that fate cursed me this badly. Wait, maybe I can see what he does and if he does something bad or messes up I will tell it to all of Olympus and if he tries to deny it, Apollo will help me and I shall get rid of him for heaven's sake.. I saw the boy come towards me. Probably saying he needs to get a break I thought. He respectfully bowed and said "Lady Artemis I have finished with the work you have given me". I was shocked; none of my hunters were able to do it that fast and it was a boy who did it. I said "well boy you go to the dinner table and sit away from all my hunters or else". Now go with that I turned away.

_**PERCY**____**P.O.V**_

That was not the side of Artemis that I wanted to ever get on. When I sat on the table I made sure to sit at least 10 feet away from each hunter. They kept on shooting glares at me but I stared defiantly back. Artemis handed out all the food to the hunters and didn't come even close to me at all. Phoebe came up to me with the hunters Atlanta and Brooke. "You have to fend for yourself boy" said Phoebe and the other girls sneered. I calmly stared back and said "your wish". Using my Hestia powers I summoned a big and nice large amount of cookies. The hunters stared in shock at me and I replied "the blessing of Hestia comes in handy when you're hungry". I ate nice and peacefully while the hunters looked at me with longing and I nicely offered one to Zoe and she declined. There was no way I going to give stuff to people who have been like this to me.

When everyone was done eating I used my senses and felt and strong sense of monsters here. "Lady Artemis get your weapons I sense that a monster is here" I said. Everyone looked at me crazily. No one listen to me until Whoosh! An arrow narrowly impaled me. I quickly grabbed my sword Riptide and headed into battle. A dracaena tried to stab me with her spear but I dodged it and used Riptide to stab her in the face and just in time slashed at a hellhound who was trying to creep up on me. The hunters had taken a pounding and they were just getting their bows out. Artemis was picking of as many monsters as possible but she couldn't help all of them. 10/30 hunters so I used my Chaos powers to disintegrate every monster. The last this I saw before blacking out is the shocked faces of the hunters.

_**Reviews is what I need people or this is the last chapter **_


	5. sibling finding

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

When I woke up I had a miserable headache and all my body was aching in pain. I looked around and found out that I was in the infirmary tent of the hunters. Chaos's spell was healing me really quickly but it would take a while for me to completely regenerate my health. I slowly started walking but every movement caused my immense pain and I nearly fainted I slowly felt better but decided to eat 2 cubes of ambrosia just to be careful. I slowly limped out making sure that I didn't get hurt. I looked and made sure the hunters didn't prank me at all. The pain I originally felt when walking was now gone and I could start jogging without getting hurt. I finally saw the hunters and they were with Artemis securing the campsite and making sure no came near us. It looked like all the hunters were healed all except for me.

The moment I started coming near the hunters they immediately took their bows out but put them down hesitantly when they saw it was me and me only. I started using my powers to quickly do my chores and when I was done I found out that Artemis and the hunters were going to Camp Half-Blood. I was filled with joy; at last I can see Grover and we both can hang out with each other. I found out that Artemis was going to Camp to have a meeting and the hunters were going to stay here along with me. Despair now filled me I was never going to get out of this place alive. Once Artemis left the hunters decided to take out the fact that they don't want me here with them. During archery practice they started aiming at me and I only had one arrow hit me because of my fast reflexes. I realized that now this isn't just and small fight, this is a war with me against the hunters.

I decide to have some own tricks up my sleeve. I decided to put a small hole in the ground and fill it with itching powder and filled half of it with mud. Over half of the hunters would get trapped in it because the trap would be 10 feet long and wide and 8ft. deep. It normally would have taken days to work on it but with my powers it only took a few seconds. I hid the entire thing very carefully so no one knew that I did it and the hunters couldn't detect it. I constructed it a way that there would be a wall over it and the only way to fall in it is if I tell it to. I wish I did know that I was going to regret this in time to come.

The next few days slowly passed by without the hunters pranking me and me staring at Zoe. She was outstanding beautiful but I realized there could be nothing between me and her because Artemis would personally kill me if something like that happened. Today I was nicely eating my food when I heard the hunters say "what a big loser, he is going to be sorry that he was ever born". That made me mad, I didn't do anything to let this happen but all of a sudden this happens and I didn't do anything to cause. It was all Zeus faults it happened and he is the one to blame. Now if any one of the hunters blames me for being here, they're going to be sorry indeed.

Line Break -

It was time for dinner, I quickly just made deer meat appear for all the hunters. They must have been really tired I thought and are not going to use their senses. I put the trap right in front of their tents so now it is the perfect time. The hunter all stepped on the trap I made sure Zoe got off before _Boom!_ The tree I was standing on for night guard exploded sending me flying luckily I used my wings to get back into control and hurriedly pressed the button. _Splash!_ All the hunters fell in the mud except Zoe and they were stuck. Then they started screaming and trying to rip their skin off. I thought Wow! This thing actually works. Artemis eventually came and had to work a long time to get the hunters out of the mud because of my Chaos powers. They all had to go wash and right now I was stuck with Artemis. She was glaring at me and I glared defiantly back. I was more powerful than her and she still after all was tired from the mud incident. Knowing that she would lose she left and so did the hunters mumbling curses the entire way.

Zoe looked at me with a frown but when I started laughing she joined in. It looked like I had gained a new friend during the hunt. I was glad, instead of being an outcast at least I was starting to get on better terms with the hunters, well maybe 1 but that still was good. I had to find a different tree for my night duty since the hunters blew it up. The day started arriving and that is after the hunters woke up Artemis made a surprise announcement. Zeus had asked us to save a demigod son of his and a daughter of Poseidon. I couldn't imagine how angry Hera was when she found out. The demigods were at the Lotus Casino and we have to find them. I had no clue what the place was so when I asked Zoe, she said it was a place that traps demigods and keeps them there in a trance making them never want to leave.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when we arrived. I couldn't wait to meet my half-brother. "So how do we get the demigods out of there" I said. "Well some of the hunters will be staying outside so Phoebe, 2 hunters Zoe and you will go and get the demigods" said Artemis "if any monsters try to attack the hunters with me will attack them". "Now, I trust you with my hunters so don't play and trick them or I will assassinate and make sure you were never born" said Artemis "just because you have Chaos power you're not immortal". I realized that she was right. Just to make sure I took out a dagger and cut myself, silver ichor started seeping out. (Read **Lord Perseus Child of Rome** fan fiction and you will understand what I am saying) I jumped up and quickly went inside. I must be a minor god to bleed silver ichor, maybe Chaos made me into a minor god; shoot Artemis was stronger than me. How I wish I knew that I was terribly wrong.

Zoe and I went together to find the demigods. I kept on looking around and finally saw him. It was a miniature version of me except for the fact that it was a girl. There were 2 guys talking to her and one was grabbing her arm. I was mad; no one touches any one that is my family without dying. I took out my sword and charged. The two men transformed into Cyclops and took out their weapons I blocked ones attack and slashed at his head his companion pushed him out of the way just in timeout then I killed the companion. The other Cyclops moaned in pain when he saw the golden dust of his companion and the last thing he saw was my sword before he visited Tarturus. "Come on little sis" I shouted and dragged her out of the Casino. They already had the son of Zeus. Now the explaining was later, now it is battle time.

**Sorry guys its suspense probably by Monday I will have a new chapter more reviews.**

**Spearyhunter**

**Recommended stories Fan Fiction**

Percy Jackson and the powers of Chaos

Queens Champion

Altered Destinies

Intertwined Destinies

Heart and Soul

The House of Hades

The Unknown

** See ya, by the way review people.**

**I want to Thank Zmaster498 for asking me to update and keep me optimistic. I will update more thanks to him and if he or any of you want to add to the story review and I will contribute. Same thing goes for PsychoticDreamz, rider-84 and cool. Thanks a bunch you guys. **


	6. Chapter 7

_**Come on guys review**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Artemis P.O.V**_

After the insolent boy left the hunters and I were attacked heavily by monsters and were in a heck of a fight. There were a bunch of hellhounds and Cyclops but what made me scared was the fact that there were a bunch of hydras and they were all led by Hyperion the titan of the east. Hyperion and I battled but he was as skilled as me. Then I saw Percy coming out with the half-bloods. The others came out too along with him. But I forgot about Hyperion and all of a sudden I was handcuffed to a tree. I couldn't move at all and just as Hyperion was about to slit my throat I heard a distant noise. Then _Clang_! I heard the sound of metal against metal and saw Percy battling Hyperion. He was amazing and fought like he knew every move Hyperion did. His strikes were a blur and I could see is Hyperion's blood.

I focused on freeing myself. I turned into my godly form and tried to teleport but the tree held. I decided to keep on trying to do it until it broke. The tree held firmly and I was tired from all that work. "Need a hand" Percy asked. I saw Hyperion on the ground bleeding heavily and trying to stay conscious. I stared in shock Perseus is a minor god but yet he defeated a titan. I was still looking when _Boom_! The tree exploded and Percy looked innocently at me. He helped me up and the moment he touched me he fell down unconscious with 5 arrows in the back. I stared in shock. There were dracaenas and all of them poisoned their arrows so now Percy was in trouble. The monster now came charging at me knowing that I was the only one who could save him since the poison was strong enough to kill immortals. I told everyone to avert their eyes and burst into my true form. All the monsters instantly vaporized. I instantly called Apollo and we both worked on trying to heal Percy but it was nearly impossible. We had never seen the poison so Apollo decides to take him to Olympus.

I gathered all the hunters, none of them got hurt at all and everyone was alive. I eyed the demigods with curiosity. The boy could sleep in Percy's tent and maybe if Percy is healed we could ask the girl to join. I said to myself, don't think those thoughts Percy will live and I will make sure that he doesn't die.

_**Apollo's P.O.V**_

Things weren't going well. Percy's pulse was okay but he was taking a lot of effort to breathe. When I arrived at Olympus and told everyone the news Poseidon and Hestia nearly blew up in rage. (**There are 14 Olympians: Hades and Hestia**) I was trying as hard as I could but no avail. I decided to slowly remove the arrows. Percy started shivering but was fine. I slowly worked on getting the poison out of his body. The poison was so strong that I asked some of the gods to transfer me some of their energy. The poison slowly started seeping out and by the time I was done I nearly fainted. I just teleported to my palace and fell asleep. Healing Percy had taken a lot out of me and now I was tired. With that thought I fell asleep.

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

When I woke up, I was feeling completely reenergized and well. I had no clue why I was at Olympus or even alive. Hestia came over to me. "Uh, hi Lady Hestia what am I doing here" I asked. Hestia explained to me everything that happened. Phew! I thought, at least the hunters are ok. I flew all the way to the hunter's camp and it was far away. When I was arrived I was greeted with a hug by all the hunters. I was genuinely surprised. Phoebe came up to me and said "we only did that because you saved our mistress, next time we won't be that lenient". With that they walked off. After Artemis left Zoe gave me a big long hug and left. I was very surprised and hugged her back. We both talked about the battle. Zoe then decides to take me to my sister.

Her name was Haley Brown and she was 10 years old, 3 years younger than me. The son of Zeus's name was Ryan Lint and He was 11 and apparently both Haley and Ryan grew up with each other so they knew each other well. I was glad that I didn't have to introduce them. I knew I could train Kasey but who would train Ryan. I got my answer from the new member of the hunt Thalia Grace.

When Artemis first said that I was so angry that I teleported into a far and distance place. What a minute why am I here? This place felt somehow related to my past but I didn't know how. Why does the woman right there look just like me? I went over there and sat down next to her. "Hi" I said trying to start conversation. She didn't look at me at but stared calmly at a picture of her holding a baby. "So you have child problems I had problems with my mother" I said to the woman. "I do have child problems, my only child was kidnapped and he was 13 when that happened "The woman said. "My child's name was Perseus Jackson and my name is Sally Jackson".

_**Zoe's P.O.V**_

After Percy came back he looked really distraught and directly left to his tent without talking to anyone. I was going to go to him but after realizing that maybe doing that in front of my sisters is a bad idea. I then overheard my sisters trying to prank him. I knew that he was still a little angry and that if he was pranked things could not go well. At the same time if I tried to stop the hunters, they would think of me as a traitor and not treat me well. Perseus was unlike any man I have ever met but right now the hunters were my first priority. While they set up the trap, I decided to do his chores for him so he doesn't have to face Artemis's wrath. I managed to do it without being caught and quickly ran away when I was finished. I was walking along to the campsite when I saw Perseus talking with some man. He looked ancient, very wise and strong. "Chaos I had no clue you made me into a minor god" I heard Percy say. "No you're a Primordial God and that is why you bled Silver ichor" said Chaos.

I was seriously scared that Percy was a primordial god. I always assumed that Artemis was stronger than Percy but now it the other way around. I needed to warn my sisters about Percy but how can I do it without revealing his secret. Percy came to join us at dinner. All the hunters stayed away from Ryan. Haley sat next to him and so did Percy. He was looking seriously confused and shocked. My sisters were probably discussing the trap. Percy hardly ate dinner while the rest of us fully ate. I was supposed to clean the dishes for my chores and then I totally forgot about Percy's problem.

_**Percy's P.O.V**_

When Chaos said I was a Primordial, I was seriously astonished and also that my mother was alive. I was nicely walking to my tent when I heard a loud whistle. I turned around and saw Phoebe smirking with the rest of the hunters. A bull jumped over the clearing. I didn't know the hunters were going to use that. The bull's only weakness is its underbelly which at the moment was cover in many layer of armor. I ran as fast as I could and the bull had good endurance. It attacked me and I narrowly escaped. It cornered me to a cliff and I knew I was in serious trouble. I then got a plan. I surrounded it in water slowing down its movement and weight down its armor. I used my Hestia powers to burn the armor and stabbed it in its weak underbelly. It then disinigrated leaving me exhausted. But then the cliff started shaking and it toppled sending me along with it.

I managed to hold on with my last amount of strength and managed to get up. I was mad, no one messes with me this far without paying the price. I took out my sword and said "No one messes with the Primordial God of Hunting, Swords, Loyalty and tides". "I had enough of you foolish hunters; protect yourselves because I won't be able to help you.


End file.
